cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
A picture inside Haven House
Overview From the Story Arc "The Bane of the Heart" given by Westin Phipps. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 40-44. Souvenir's Text A picture inside Haven House This old picture shows two poor kids, eyes bright and smiles wide as they hold each other inside Haven House. You know their names are Gally Ido and Hugo Figures, and those smiling fools in the picture have no idea what's about to happen to them. Not their betrayal by Westin Phipps, nor the fighting, nor the transformations, and certainly nothing about you, or as you remember this whole escapade: The Bane of the Heart When this all started, Westin Phipps was in a bind. One of the occupants of Haven house had been a Wyvern spy who had sheltered there while preparing to raid an Arachnos data center. The spy had already been caught, but when Phipps talked to you he'd learned that Longbow was going to mount a rescue attempt. Whoever got him, Westin's involvement was sure to be revealed, and that would leave him compromised. Phipps hired you to kidnap the agent before Longbow could rescue him or Arachnos could interrogate him. Afterwards, Phipps' people discovered that the Wyvern agent was there to steal personnel files on Bane Spiders. More digging revealed that Longbow was targeting Bane Spiders for capture. You went to stop one such capture mission and found out that Longbow Agent Gally Ido, the one in charge of the operation, was searching for a particular Bane Spider named Hugo Figures. Phipps remembered the names. Gally Ido and Hugo Figures were two psychically gifted youths he'd tried to catch for Arachnos, but Gally had escaped. Now that she had come back for her long-lost boyfriend, Westin Phipps wanted to make sure she wouldn't get away. Shortly afterwards, Longbow stopped capturing Bane Spiders. Things almost went quiet, until a sudden Longbow attack on a Crey research facility caught your attention. You crashed the attack, and learned that Longbow was after a mental probe built by a Dr. Nova. Dr. Nova himself told you that the problem with the device was that it worked too well, and if the subject was in the midst of a strong emotional reaction, instead of merely bypassing mental conditioning, it allowed a subject to completely re-write their own mind. Dr. Nova also explained how the Bane Spiders worked, that they had their own mental powers turned inward so that they mind controlled themselves, then linked them to the rest. Dr. Nova barely had to mention what would happen if the device was used on even one of them under the right stimulus. Of course, Longbow did it. Reports started coming of Bane Spiders deserting, and even attacking other Arachnos troops. Arachnos themselves didn't know what was going on. But you did. You investigated one of the reports, and from what the Bane Spiders and a Fortunata survivor said, it was certain that Agent Ido had used Dr. Nova's device on Hugo. Now it would only be a matter of time before all the Bane Spiders in Grandville were in rebellion. Westin would have taken too long to come up with a cover story that would let you warn Arachnos and save your own necks, so it was up to you to put an end to this. The first target had to be Hugo. Take him out and the Bane Spider rebellion would end. Though Hugo was powerful, you were able to take him down. That left Agent Gally Ido and whoever was backing her within Longbow. When you fought your way through her troops, Agent Ido was already planning to rescue her love, but you put an end to that. She was also writing an apology to her mentor, none other than Manticore. You fought Manticore himself in a Longbow spy-ship, and defeated him. It's too bad he escaped, along with Hugo and Gally, but you did your part. And it was kind of nice to see Phipps all disappointed about the escape after all the trouble he'd gotten you into. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs